


I'll Fight For You Baby, Cause I've Waited Too Long For Love

by carry_on_my_gayward_son



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Will, Bullying, Cabin 13, Homophobia Warning, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Scared Nico, Will Solace - Freeform, injured Nico, solangelo, solangelo fluff, solangelo get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_gayward_son/pseuds/carry_on_my_gayward_son
Summary: It was October and there was a new kid at camp. He was small, probably no older than twelve, and he was a terror. His name was Niall, and Ares had claimed him on his first night. Unfortunately, Nico was used to his type. Young, boisterous (and not in a nice way), stubborn and rude. He knew, he just knew, that Niall was going to bully him the second he spotted the son of Hades. So, what did Nico do? He hid in his cabin. That is, until Will Solace came looking for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	I'll Fight For You Baby, Cause I've Waited Too Long For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: homophobic language and physical homophobia

It was October and there was a new kid at camp. He was small, probably no older than twelve, and he was a terror. His name was Niall, and Ares had claimed him on his first night. Unfortunately, Nico was used to his type. Young, boisterous (and not in a nice way), stubborn and rude. He knew, he just knew, that Niall was going to bully him the second he spotted the son of Hades. So, what did Nico do? He hid in his cabin. That is, until Will Solace came looking for him.

“Di Angelo? Are you in there? I came to check on you. No one’s seen you eat in days. Hello?” The son of Apollo called through the door of Cabin 13.

Nico was in fact inside, but Will didn’t need to know that. Instead of opening the door, Nico continued lounging on his bed, reading some sappy romance novel Hazel had given him. (He’d said no, and planned on continuing to say no, but then Hazel mentioned that the main character was a gay boy. How could he turn that down?)

“Nico! Let me in! I can hear you turning pages in there. Don’t think I won’t come in,” Will called again.

Now, Nico didn’t doubt that Will would come in, but he was still hoping that the blond might just give up and leave. Alas, that was not the case.

Despite Nico’s persistence at not opening the door, Will entered Cabin 13 anyway, immediately smiling at the son of Hades. Nico blushed and quickly moved to hide the cover of his book – Will knew he was gay (everyone at camp knew he was gay (save for maybe the new kid, which was why Nico was avoiding him) and no one cared) but that didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed by his choice in literature.

“So, di Angelo, as your doctor I demand that you tell me whether you’ve been eating or not.”

Nico rolled his eyes and sat up in his coffin bed. “You’re not a doctor, Solace.”

Will considered this with a grin. “You’re right. I’m better. Now come on. Spill.”

The son of Hades crossed his arms and glared at Will. “Yes, I’ve been eating. Why do you care anyway?”

Will ignored his question and _hm_ ed. “Are you sure? Because no one has seen your cabin door open in four days. In fact, no one’s seen _you_ in four days.”

“Why do you care, Solace?” Nico asked again.

Nico thought he’d seen Will blush, but he waved it off as his imagination. “It’s important to make sure everyone’s eating properly. We don’t need a bunch of malnourished teens if something happens.”

“Well, I have been eating,” Nico restated.

Will raised an eyebrow. “How, pray tell, have you been getting food if you haven’t opened your cabin door?”

Nico rolled his eyes and stood before stepping into a shadow beside his bed and reappearing beside Will. “Like that.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right. Ha, forgot you could do that for a second.”

Nico rolled his eyes again and smiled a little. “Well, Solace, how about we go get some food now and you can see for yourself that I’ve been eating?”

Will definitely blushed this time, but he nodded, causing Nico’s heart to flutter. Nico was about to grab Will’s arm to shadow travel to the pavilion, but Will looked down at Nico and smiled shyly.

“Mind if we walk? I want you to get some sun too. Vitamin D and all.”

Nico rolled his eyes yet again, but he found that he was unable to say no to the son of Apollo, so he just opened the cabin door, momentarily forgetting why he was avoiding the main bustle of the camp. Will followed Nico with a wide grin on his face and basically skipped under the skull above the door.

“Did someone tell you that you had to decorate your cabin that way?” Will asked as the two walked through the camp.

Nico glanced up at Will and shook his head. “No. I wanted to decorate it that way.”

Will let out a laugh and nudged Nico’s shoulder with his own. “You’re so emo and edgy, di Angelo. Perfect son of Hades, you are. You’re even edgier than Anakin Skywalker. Didn’t think that was possible.”

Nico raised his eyebrows in confusion, wondering which famous son of Hades he’d forgotten, then remembered who he was talking to. “Pop culture reference?”

Will laughed again and linked arms with the shorter black-haired boy. “Yes, Nico, that was a pop culture reference. Star Wars, to be exact. We’ll have to add it to our list of ‘Catch Nico di Angelo Up on Modern Culture.’ Hey, speaking of, did you read that Avengers comic I lent you?”

Nico nodded his head and found himself smiling in spite of himself. Will Solace’s ability to just ramble on and on about anything was very endearing to the son of Hades. Plus, he’d used Nico’s first name for once. And the dark-haired boy liked it.

The pair were halfway to the dining pavilion when a small figure jumped into their path – the exact small figure that Nico had so desperately been trying to avoid these past few days.

“Ooh, what do we have here? A couple of homos? What, are you in _love_?” Niall asked with a sneer.

Nico pulled away from Will and stepped slightly behind Will, where he noticed that he’d subconsciously stepped into the taller boy’s shadow. He forced himself to step back to Will’s side. He couldn’t leave him here alone.

Will was frowning at the young son of Ares. “We’re not in love, Niall. But so what if we were? You’re really going to make fun of people for being in love?”

Niall glared up at the counselor of Cabin 7. “Sure. If they’re _gay_.”

Nico couldn’t find it in him to reprimand this kid. His fear was too overpowering, even if the boy was only twelve. Will on the other hand was getting madder at this kid by the second.

“People can’t help their sexuality, Niall. Even the gods have affairs with the same gender every so often.” Will was trying to keep a hold of his anger, instead focusing on possibly educating the new kid.

“I don’t care about anything you fags have to say. I’m going to go stab some things with a sword and imagine it’s you two,” Niall declared before stalking off.

Nico was completely taken aback. Will immediately turned to him and took both of his hands in his.

“Nico, you alright? I’m so sorry about him. He’s a piece of… never mind. Are you okay?” The blond boy asked.

Nico barely managed to shake his head. Will immediately started to pull him back past the cabins to the infirmary in the Big House. When they got there, Will pushed the still silent son of Hades through the door and sat him down at one of the cots before rummaging through some of the supplies. He pulled out a piece of ambrosia and handed it to Nico.

At this, Nico looked up. “But I’m not injured.”

Will grinned. “It will still make you feel better. And if not, then we’ll go to the pavilion and hope there’s some chocolate cake around somewhere.”

Nico smiled weakly and ate the ambrosia. Will sat down beside the shorter boy and leaned into him gently.

“Niall is just ignorant. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. Like I said, it’s not something you can help. We both know that.” Nico almost choked at that, but Will kept talking. “We can go tell Chiron if you want to. He’d be able to talk to Niall.”

Nico shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure it was just a one-time occurrence anyway. He probably just needed to get it out of his system.”

Will frowned, giving Nico a mild side-eye, but nudged his shoulder against Nico’s in compliance. “Fine. But if he harasses you – or anyone else – again, then I’m going to kick his little ignorant butt without even telling Chiron first.”

Nico smiled at the son of Apollo getting protective and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. “Did I hear you mention chocolate cake?”

Will laughed and stood before helping the son of Hades to his feet too. “Come on, then. Let’s go look.”

-

Nico hadn’t even believed himself when he’d said he was sure Niall’s attack was just a one-time thing. But he’d forced himself to leave his cabin and get back into camp activities, if only to keep Will from confronting him.

Will was currently picking strawberries, and Nico was kind of upset that they weren’t on the same chores together. Instead, the son of Hades was polishing armour in the armoury. He’d summoned his zombie chauffeur in the hopes that Jules-Albert would be able to help, but he just got patches of peeling skin and dirt on the armour rather than helping make it cleaner.

He was just packing away the last chest plate when he heard some footsteps approaching. For a brief moment he thought it was Will, but quickly realised the footsteps were too heavy to be Will, who had a light walk. Nico turned and saw Niall strolling through the doorway.

“What are you doing here? We’re all meant to be doing chores,” Nico said pathetically.

Niall laughed. “So, you’re a good little gay. A rule follower. You’re probably a huge wuss too.”

Nico dropped the rag he was holding and tried to take a step back into the shadows, but the sun was shining right into the armoury and he couldn’t find any dark spots immediately near him. Niall took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was standing directly in front of Nico, staring up at him.

Niall wasn’t as tall as Will, or even Nico, but seeing as the son of Hades wasn’t the tallest bean in the bunch, Niall wasn’t too far off. Nico would feel his hands shaking, and Niall’s smirk grew when he saw this.

“Scared, fag?” The young son of Ares sneered.

Nico took another step backwards and tripped over a helmet that must have fallen off the shelf. Niall laughed and before Nico knew what was happening, the looming figure was kicking his side. He felt a foot connect with his ribs and he let out a cry of pain. He was too filled with fear to even summon a skeleton or two to help him. All he could do was shield his face with his arms while the angry twelve-year-old rained hits upon him, though a few kicks made their way past his arms, connecting with his mouth and nose.

Eventually, after what felt like ages, when Nico’s vision had started to get cloudy, Niall’s assault stopped. Then he simply left with a laugh, leaving Nico alone in the sun. Everything hurt and he couldn’t move, so he let the tears slip from his eyes before the world around him went dark.

-

Nico opened his eyes slowly, knowing the light would blind him. Instantly he knew he was in the infirmary. His ribs were on fire on his left side and he winced as he tried to sit up.

“Nico, no! Don’t get up!” Will’s brother Austin cried from across the room.

He rushed to Nico’s side and pressed a hand to his shoulder, trying to get the boy to lie back down. Unfortunately for Austin, Nico was stubborn.

Austin sighed. “Fine. But you can’t leave until Will clears you. I’m only here because they couldn’t get to him soon enough. He should be here soon though.”

Almost as soon as he’d said that, a wild Will entered the infirmary and raced towards Nico. Austin retreated, probably glad to be able to leave.

“Will-” Nico started, but Will reached him.

With no warning, Will’s lips were pressed to Nico’s, shutting up the son of Hades. Nico’s heartbeat quickened before he closed his eyes and then Nico was kissing Will back. But only briefly, because then Will was pulling away again with a mad look in his eyes. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Nico’s mouth hurt a bit again. The healer dropped to his knees and gingerly reached for Nico’s chin, turning his face this way and that to get a good look at it. Then he wiped a patch of blood from Nico’s bottom lip with his thumb, not speaking, just examining Nico’s face. Finally Will met Nico’s gaze.

“Who did this to you?” He whispered, the rage barely concealed.

Will was the definition of the calm before the storm in that moment. Nico wouldn’t have been surprised if lightning had started dancing at his fingertips. He’d never seen so much rage in the blond’s eyes. Not even during the war with Gaea had Will been so angry. Then, he’d been almost happy compared to right now.

Nico sighed. “You already know who it was, Will. But-”

But Will wasn’t listening anymore. Without another word he stormed past his brother, who was on his way out the door, and slammed through the door. Austin looked back at Nico and sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to clear you.”

-

Before dinner had even started, everyone at camp knew about what had happened between Will and Niall. Apparently Niall hadn’t even stood a chance against Will’s anger. And everyone knew why Will had done it, which is why there were so many pairs of eyes staring at Nico that night. It was no surprise when neither Will nor Niall showed up to dinner or to the campfire singalong (not that Nico knew about the latter one, because he definitely didn’t go).

Austin had cleared Nico and excused him from activities for the next week while his ribs healed, so he decided to just stay in bed in his cabin the next day. Chiron hadn’t said at dinner last night what would happen to Will and Niall, but Nico was sure they wouldn’t be expelled from camp. Well, he was mostly just praying that Will wouldn’t be. He didn’t care much what punishments Niall got.

Nico wasn’t much up for reading, so when the knock came at his door he was just staring up at the ceiling. He considered not answering and then realised it might be Chiron or Austin here to tell him Will’s verdict. So, he got out of bed and hobbled to the door before opening it. On the other side stood Will. He had a black eye but that seemed to be the only physical damage to him. The pair just stared at each other for a while, taking the other in like it was the last time they’d be in the same place at the same time.

Finally Will spoke. “I kissed you.”

Nico’s heart fluttered. “I kissed you back,” he breathed.

A grin broke out on Will’s face. “You did, didn’t you?”

Nico blushed and limped closer to the door frame, slightly closer to Will. “What’s your punishment for beating Niall up?”

“I have to muck out the Pegasus stables for two months, and I’m not allowed to participate in training or camp activities. It’s all chores for me,” Will sighed, then he stepped closer. “But I think it was worth it to teach that asshole a lesson for what he did to you.”

Nico looked up at Will and lifted a finger to the other boy’s face to trace his black eye. “You do realise that ‘that asshole’ is twelve. He’s two years younger than us.”

Will smiled sheepishly. “That’s why it’s two months rather than one. Chiron didn’t want to encourage more counselors beating up younger campers. Plus, I got off light compared to Niall. I got a gross task. He got legitimate punishment. He was banished to the Labyrinth for a month at least. If he finds his way back here he’ll be welcome again, but if not… I guess Chiron really doesn’t tolerate homophobia.”

Despite what the younger camper had done to Nico, he couldn’t help feeling sorry for the son of Ares. He was only twelve, but he had to survive the next month in the Labyrinth. It could be worse, but it would still be awful for him.

Will took Nico’s hand and used his other hand to caress the shorter boy’s cheek. “Can I kiss you again, Nico?”

Nico looked into Will’s brilliant blue eyes and nodded. Will leaned forward slowly and gently pressed his lips to Nico’s, so different from their first kiss. Will tasted like ambrosia and chocolate in Nico’s mouth. Will’s hands found Nico’s waist and the taller boy stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. Who knows how long they would have stayed that way, lips locked together, if a water balloon hadn’t hit the cabin wall right above the door where they were standing. Water rained down on the pair and they jumped back, looking out into the courtyard between the cabins. Kayla and Lou Ellen were standing there laughing. Kayla threw another water balloon at her brother before the two girls ran off.

“Water balloon fight,” Will said through a chuckle. “Camp activity. I’m not allowed to participate. You should go have fun though.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “The doctor is telling an injured patient to go participate in an activity that could potentially get him hurt?”

Will chuckled again. “You’ve got a point there, Sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nico said with a frown, even though the nickname made his stomach dance with butterflies.

Will grinned and stepped forward to nudge Nico’s nose with his own. “I like it. I think I’ll stick to it, Sunshine.”

Nico stepped backwards into his cabin away from Will, whose grin was widening by the second.

“Do you want to do something if neither of us can go participate in the water fight?” Will asked, leaning against the door frame in such a way that had a blush coating Nico’s face.

“Don’t you have a Pegasus stall to muck out?” Nico replied after a few moments with a smirk.

Will cursed under his breath and looked down for a second. “Right. Okay then, I’ll see you at dinner later?”

Nico _tutt_ ed and hobbled towards Will again. “You can’t go without a kiss goodbye.”

Will happily obliged the son of Hades, leaning down to kiss the boy again. “So, does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” He asked after pulling away.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Maybe if you ask me under more romantic circumstances I’ll consider it.”

And before he could reply, Will was being pushed out the door of Cabin 13 by his not-yet boyfriend.

“Have fun mucking out Pegasus poo!” Nico called just before the door shut between them.

Will turned away from the cabin, unable to keep the smile from his face. It only faltered when Sherman Yang threw a water balloon at him and it hit Will square in the face.


End file.
